Rainy Day!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Rainy Day!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 12b | previousepisode = "Make Art!" | nextepisode = "Pretend Circus!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. When the rain spoils their plans, Oobi and Kako reluctantly join Uma in her search for a rainbow. The three enjoy catching raindrops and splashing in puddles. Uma finally finds a rainbow. — ABC Television (source) Oobi and Kako are about to go outside to play. When they hear the sound of rain, they realize that they'll have to stay inside for the day. Uma walks by in a raincoat and tells the boys that she actually likes the rain because it makes rainbows. She marches outside, hoping to find one. Kako tells her that it's not easy to find a rainbow, but Uma is determined to try anyway. Oobi and Kako reluctantly agree to join her after she begs them to help. They put on their raincoats and walk into the yard, where Uma decides to catch raindrops on her finger. Oobi and Kako join her and end up having some fun. The boys try to run back inside after a while, but Uma spots a puddle and asks them to splash in it with her. They agree and find themselves having fun again. While they're splashing around, the rain starts to stop and the sun comes out. Uma is disappointed and tells herself that there's no chance of a rainbow now. As she sadly walks to the house, she sees that a beautiful rainbow has appeared by the fence. She calls Oobi and Kako to come see it. Grampu walks outside to join them, and they all look at the rainbow together. Later, Kako hosts an interview segment, asking a group of kids if they like the rain. After that, Oobi gets the idea to play a dancing game. He makes up the "Rainbow Dance," where the three moves are: the rain, the sun, and a rainbow. The episode ends when it starts raining again and the kids all run around excitedly. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Scenes Oobi-Rainy-Day-Oobi-and-Kako-listening.png|Listening to the rain Oobi-Rainy-Day-window-view.png|Raindrops on the window Oobi-Rainy-Day-Uma-in-a-raincoat.png|"Uma like rain." Oobi-Rainy-Day-the-boys-confused.png|Oobi and Kako look confused Oobi-Rainy-Day-Uma-won't-give-up.png|The kids outside Oobi-Rainy-Day-Uma-catching-raindrops.png|Uma catches raindrops... Oobi-Rainy-Day-Kako-shrugs.png|...and the boys play along. Oobi-Rainy-Day-puddle.png|Finding a puddle Oobi-Rainy-Day-the-rain-stops.png|The rain stops Oobi-Rainy-Day-Uma-alone.png|"Bummer." Oobi-Rainy-Day-making-rainbows.png|The kids imitating rainbows Oobi-Rainy-Day-the-rainbow.png|A real rainbow! Oobi-Rainy-Day-group-watching.png|"Rainbow, lovely." Oobi-Rainy-Day-Grampu-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Rainy-Day-Oobi-looking-up.png|"Rain again?" Oobi-Rainy-Day-Kako-splashes-Oobi.png|"Not rain. Kako!" Oobi-Rainy-Day-rain-dance.png|Doing a rain dance Oobi-Rainy-Day-ending.png|Oobi in the rain again Production photo Oobi-raincoat-costumes.jpg|The kids' raincoat costumes. *In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on March 11, 2005. (source) *The scene where the group looks at the rainbow is featured in the opening theme for season one. *Cathy McCullough, who designed the costumes for the show, features a photo from this episode's production on her website. *The characters' raincoats are their favorite colors: Oobi's is blue, Uma's is yellow, Kako's is red, and Grampu's is green. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1